En el nombre del padre
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy ha decidido despedir a su secretaria y Audrey no podría estar más en desacuerdo. Para Ammiel.


**EN EL NOMBRE DEL PADRE**

_**Por Cris Snape**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo es de Rowling._

Audrey odiaba que Percy se trajera el trabajo a casa. Adoraba recibirlo todos los días, siempre a la misma hora, y quitarle la corbata y enredar brazos y piernas mientras lo arrastraba al sofá, a la cama o a cualquier otro sitio de la casa que le sirviera para arrinconarlo, comérselo a besos y hacerle olvidar que Percy Weasley era, ante todo, un hombre amante de las normas, de su trabajo y de todo lo correcto y bien hecho. A Audrey le gustaba mirarlo a los ojos mientras le mordisqueaba los labios y ver esa expresión de alegre impotencia que sus caricias y promesas mudas solían provocar.

Pero esa tarde Percy no se había dejado llevar. Audrey apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarle la chaqueta cuando él la apartó suavemente y le regaló un seco _"Hoy no, Audrey"._ Hoy no, como si cualquier hombre normal sobre la faz de la tierra pudiera rechazar lo que Audrey le ofrecía. Aunque Percy no era un hombre normal. No sólo porque fuera como uno de esos caballeros de las novelas de Jane Austen que hacía siglos que se habían extinguido. No. Percy no era normal porque era un mago y, aunque Audrey aún no conocía todas las implicaciones que eso tenía, sabía que había cosas que separaban ambos mundos –el de él y el suyo- de forma casi infinita.

Porque cuando Percy le contaba cosas sobre la magia, Audrey se quedaba fascinada y al mismo tiempo tenía la certeza de que le ocultaba algo. Como, por ejemplo, los motivos que tuvieron los _enemigos_ de Percy y los suyos para iniciar una guerra. Porque fue el _enemigo_ quién lo empezó todo. Ellos mataron a Fred, el hermano al que Percy no podía mencionar sin que su mirada se oscureciera. Y también asesinaron a mucha otra gente, inocentes que no habían hecho nada. Audrey sabía que la guerra fue terrible –como todas las guerras- pero Percy no entraba en detalles. Nunca. Era su secreto y, aunque a Audrey le hubiera gustado echarle en cara que no fuera del todo sincero con ella, no podía. Después de todo, ella también le escondía cosas y estaba segura de que eran mucho peores que todo lo que Percy no le contaba.

Cuando Percy se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y extendió un montón de pergaminos sobre ella, Audrey decidió rendirse a su indiferencia y se acomodó en el sofá con una bolsa de patatas fritas y un par de cervezas casi congeladas. Era viernes por la tarde y no había gran cosa que ver en la tele, así que pronto empezó a aburrirse. Miró a Percy de reojo, descubriéndolo totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, y se acercó a él para curiosear un poco.

Se colocó justo de tras de él, cerveza en mano. Se aseguró de que su pelo rozaba la nuca de su novio y sonrió con malicia cuando él resopló y la miró de reojo. Con esa expresión, la que siempre ponía cuando Audrey hacía algo que le molestaba. Era como si se preguntara qué estaba haciendo exactamente con una chica como ella, tan diferente a él en todos los sentidos que lo más probable era que se mandaran a freír monas mutuamente en no demasiado tiempo.

-Audrey. Estoy trabajando –Dijo, apartando el pelo de la chica con un gesto desdeñoso. Ella amplió su sonrisa y se le acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para invadir por completo el espacio personal de Percy. Y él odiaba que hiciera eso, excepto cuando estaban en la cama o en el sofá o en cualquier otro sitio y lo único que le importaba en el mundo era estar cerca de Audrey. Pegado a ella. Dentro de ella.

-Es tarde.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Lo oyó refunfuñar y lo sintió tensarse un poco. Debía estar conteniéndose para no ceder a la tentación y a Audrey le pareció muy divertido.

-Estoy hablando en serio –Finalmente, Percy se removió para alejarse de ella- Me he quedado sin secretaria y tengo que seleccionar una para el lunes. Tengo una reunión muy importante con unos empresarios chinos y no puedo asistir a ella sin un asistente. ¿Entiendes?

Audrey suspiró y dejó de abrazarle, sentándose en esa ocasión frente a él y echándole un vistazo a los pergaminos que yacían perfectamente ordenados sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la otra secretaria? ¿Ha dimitido?

George solía decir que no existía una persona en el mundo capaz de permanecer con Percy durante más de una semana seguida sin volverse loco o sin tener ganas de matarle. Audrey debía reconocer que su novio era un poco neurótico y que su gusto por el orden y la limpieza la ponían bastante nerviosa, pero estaba segura de que George exageraba. Al menos un poco.

-La he despedido –Explicó él con sequedad, cogiendo un pergamino y leyéndolo velozmente.

-¿Justo antes de una reunión tan importante? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

Percy suspiró y al principio no le dijo nada. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras correctas y Audrey tuvo la certeza de que ese despido estaba relacionado con las cosas de las que nunca quería hablarle. Sus secretos.

-Me he enterado de algo que ha hecho que me sienta decepcionado y traicionado. Me hizo creer algo equivocado sólo para conseguir el empleo y no pudo confiar en alguien que es capaz de mentirme.

Audrey lo escuchó con sumo interés, pero no lo comprendió en absoluto.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más críptico, por favor?

Percy alzó una ceja, especulativo. Audrey no era una persona que utilizara el sarcasmo demasiado a menudo y por eso le había sorprendido. Volvió a quedarse callado y pensativo y finalmente le cogió una mano y le habló, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Su padre pertenecía a esa gente de la que te hablé antes –Audrey cabeceó. El _enemigo_- Ella me aseguró de que no compartía sus ideales y me hizo creer que quería iniciar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que él supuso para ella. Me convenció de que podía confiar en ella y hoy Harry me ha dicho que va una vez al mes a ver a su padre a la cárcel. Y no puedo soportar eso. No quiero trabajar con una persona que es capaz de…- Se interrumpió un instante, como conteniéndose- De sentir algo por alguien como ese hombre.

Audrey apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos un instante. Si Percy notó la expresión atormentada que se dibujó en su rostro no lo demostró. Siguió cogiéndole la mano, a la espera de que ella hiciera o dijera algo, pero Audrey sólo podía pensar en todo lo que él había dicho y sentir miedo por lo que pudiera pasarles cuando Percy supiera su secreto. Y también se enfadó un poco con él porque era incapaz de comprender a su secretaria, porque estaba segura de que no se había puesto en el lugar de ella y lo encontraba muy injusto.

-Pero, Percy. Es su padre –Dijo, como si aquello fuera defensa suficiente, como si pudiera explicar cientos de cosas terribles que pasaban en el mundo. En los mundos de ambos.

-Es un asesino. No entiendo cómo alguien puede sentir respeto o amor por un asesino. No puedo entenderlo.

-Sigue siendo su padre.

Percy entornó los ojos y la miró como si le molestara su insistencia. Audrey se removió incómoda y rehuyó su mirada. A veces le parecía que Percy podía ver a través de ella, adivinar qué pensaba y qué sentía y no quería que descubriera las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento. El silencio tensó el ambiente durante segundos, hasta que Audrey se levantó y, sin decir nada más, volvió al sofá, con su comida y su televisión. No se atrevió a mirar al chico otra vez, aunque no tardó en escuchar el suave murmullo de los pergaminos al rozarse.

La actitud de Percy le parecía tan injusta que casi estaba enfadada con él. Pero ante todo tenía miedo, porque después de lo ocurrido sabía que había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad y no creía que él estuviera preparado para escucharla.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El primer sábado de cada mes, Audrey desaparecía del apartamento que compartía con Percy y no regresaba hasta la tarde. El chico le había preguntado alguna vez qué hacía durante todo el tiempo que estaba fuera, pero Audrey siempre venía con evasivas, así que no era difícil para él suponer que le estaba ocultando algo. Le hubiera gustado poder presionarla para sonsacarle la verdad, pero consideraba que no llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para hacer tal cosa, así que se guardaba sus dudas y procuraba encontrar una explicación para un comportamiento tan extraño.

Sabía que lo que le pasaba a Audrey debía ser algo grave. Era evidente que existía confianza mutua entre ambos, debía haberla en una relación tan inusual como la suya, pero los secretos estaban ahí, bailando alrededor de ellos como una amenaza constante. Percy, que tantas cosas le había contado sobre su estilo de vida, era incapaz de hablarle abiertamente de los _mortífagos_ y su odio a todo lo que no fuera mágico o puro. Era una forma de proteger a Audrey de la peor parte de la magia y, al mismo tiempo, evitar que ella se asustara o fuera a sentirse rechazada aún antes de intentar adentrarse en el mundo de las varitas, las escobas voladoras y los calderos de peltre. Pensaba contarle toda la verdad algún día, por supuesto, pero sólo cuando la sintiera preparada. La pobre aún no terminaba de asimilar que su novio era un brujo.

Esa mañana de sábado era la primera del mes y Percy supuso que Audrey saldría de casa temprano y casi sin despedirse, pero no lo hizo. Desayunaron juntos y después ella se puso en pie en mitad de la sala de estar, con su abrigo en la mano y una expresión casi angustiada en el rostro. Tenía también una carpeta azul que Percy no había visto antes pero que parecía significar mucho para la chica.

-Sé que quieres saber dónde voy cuando me marcho –Le soltó sin más, un poco ruborizada y bastante nerviosa. Estaba rara, mucho más de lo normal.

-Me gustaría saberlo, sí- Dijo con total franqueza, decidiendo que no era momento para soltar palabras comprensivas. Su curiosidad era más fuerte que su prudencia.

-Entonces –Audrey tragó saliva y cerró los ojos- Deberías venir conmigo.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza. No tenía mucha pinta de querer que él la acompañara, pero parecía decidida a hacer lo que quisiera que estaba tramando. Percy se encogió de hombros, cogió su abrigo y la siguió fuera del apartamento. Cogieron un taxi y Audrey no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ni se cogió a su brazo, ni le sonrió ni nada. Lo dicho. Estaba muy rara.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo, Percy descubrió que estaban ante un complejo de edificios de color gris, rodeados por muros y con gruesas puertas difíciles de franquear. Al menos para gente como Audrey. Percy nunca había estado en Azkaban y no tenía ni idea de cómo era una prisión _muggle_, pero supo que aquello era una cárcel en cuanto lo pensó un poco.

Audrey lo miró un instante. Se la veía preocupada y decidida a partes iguales y, por primera vez en esa mañana, extendió una mano y cogió la de Percy. Después, echó a andar hacia la prisión y no tardaron en ser recibidos por un guardia joven de pelo rubio y expresión amistosa.

-Buenos días, Audrey.

-Hola, Ralph. ¿Cómo está Holly?

-Muy gorda.

Audrey rió con suavidad. A Percy le extrañó tanta familiaridad con ese hombre y no le gustó mucho que su novia pudiera reírse por cosas que decían otros hombres, pero logró contener sus emociones y componer una expresión de indiferente aburrimiento.

-¿Cuándo sale de cuentas?

-Esta semana –El tal Ralph sonrió y alzó una ceja al mirar a Percy- Traes compañía.

-Es Percy. Mi novio.

El guardia inclinó la cabeza y les abrió una nueva puerta de gruesos barrotes, no sin antes entregarles unos cartelitos plastificados que los identificaban como visitantes y que debieron colgarse al cuello.

Mientras recorrían un par de pasillos más y eran cacheados por un par de tipos con caras de perro, Percy intentaba entender qué estaban haciendo allí exactamente. Podría haberle prestado un poco más de atención a la prisión, puesto que era un lugar curiosamente interesante, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Audrey y en lo que pretendía al llevarlo allí. Entonces, llegaron a una sala amplia y bien iluminada, repleta de mesas y en las que había otras personas visitando a algunos presos, y caminaron hasta acomodarse en un rincón.

Percy miró a su alrededor, analizándolo todo lo más objetivamente posible, y se inclinó un poco hacia Audrey, deseoso de entender algo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Audrey apretó los labios, lo miró de reojo y mantuvo la espalda erguida y la cabeza erguida. Percy pensó que no le contestaría cuando escuchó su voz. Sonó tan dura que pareció irreal.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi padre.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Negar que estaba nerviosa sería estúpido. Había decidido poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, arriesgar todo lo que tenía por ser sincera con el chico al que había empezado a querer y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar que él comprendiera y aceptara su verdad.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en ello. Tenía cientos de razones para no querer que Percy y su padre se conocieran, pero también tenía muchos motivos para desear lo contrario. Eran muchísimo menos, pero cuando lo invitó a acompañarla a prisión, Audrey tuvo la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y eso era mucho mejor que hacer lo más fácil.

Sentada en la sala de visitas, con un especulativo Percy Weasley a su lado, Audrey luchaba por contener el torrente nervioso que amenazaba con desbordarse. Cuando su padre entró, con el uniforme azul que usaban todos los prisioneros, su pelo gris perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules, enormes y carentes de sentimiento alguno, Audrey hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Después, se dio cuenta de que Percy y su padre se peinaban casi igual y estuvo a punto de reírse. Sólo a punto.

La mirada desapasionada de su padre brilló un poco cuando vio a Audrey. Tenía el aspecto de esos tipos duros de las películas de suspense que a la chica siempre le habían gustado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó junto a ella y la envolvió en dos brazos fuertes como vigas de acero, recordó que ese mismo hombre había jugado con ella a las muñecas cuando era niña y una calidez familiar le recorrió el pecho.

-¡Hola, pequeña!

Poco importaba que tuviera casi veintitrés años. Su padre siempre la llamaba así y la abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Audrey sabía que ambas cosas podrían considerarse como signos de evidente debilidad en un lugar con aquel, pero a su padre no parecía importarle cuando se trataba de ella.

-¿Cómo estás, papá?

-Perfecto. Como siempre.

Audrey sonrió. Siempre la misma contestación. Si su padre alguna vez se había sentido mal allí dentro, ella nunca se había enterado. Siempre decía estar _perfecto_.

-No has venido sola.

Percy no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando ese hombre lo miró. Había algo feroz en él, algo intimidante incluso para tratarse de un _muggle_, y el joven se sintió repentinamente nervioso, sobrepasado por la situación e intentado asimilar que Audrey le había llevado a ver a su padre, el hombre del que nunca hablaba y al que él había dado por muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

-Él es Percy. Te hablé de él. ¿Recuerdas?

-Así que Percy.

El hombre le tendió una mano que Percy estrechó con un gesto algo dubitativo. Le sorprendió la fuerza desmedida con que aquel tipo le aplastó los dedos y a penas logró contener un gemido de protesta.

-Soy Patrick, el padre de Audrey. Como te atrevas a hacerle daño, haré que te maten.

Percy no supo qué decir. Las palabras de su futuro suegro no podían considerarse ni adecuadas ni conciliadoras, pero tampoco creyó que fueran verdaderas, así que esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Está hablando en serio, idiota.

Audrey le dio un codazo y los tres se sentaron. Pasaron casi una hora allí, hablando sobre un montón de cosas intrascendentes. El tiempo, la subida del precio de los carburantes, la última película que Audrey y él habían ido a ver al cine. Patrick era un tipo serio que se ablandaba sustancialmente cuando Audrey le sonreía y a Percy no le cayó mal del todo. Cuando se despidieron, abrazó nuevamente a Audrey, repitió su amenaza –de forma un poco menos directa esa vez- y le recordó a su hija que no tenía que ir a verlo si no podía. Ella le dijo que siempre podría y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Repitieron el trayecto de salida cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Un nuevo taxi los esperaba a la salida del centro penitenciario y, una vez acomodados en su interior, Percy decidió que era un buen momento para empezar aclaran todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre estaba vivo?

-Porque no quería tener que decirte que está en la cárcel –Audrey respondió inmediatamente, como si estuviera deseando hacerlo- No serías el primero que me deja después de averiguar quién es él.

-¿Y quién es él?

Audrey suspiró. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil, la que tanto le asustaba. Prácticamente tuvo que luchar contra la negativa de sus brazos para tenderle la carpeta azul.

-Mira lo que hay dentro.

Percy la miró con confusión un instante, pero obedeció. Audrey captó cada una de sus reacciones. Desde la sorpresa inicial hasta el horror final. La chica aún escuchaba su corazón golpeándole el pecho con más fuerza que antes. Cuando Percy terminó de echarle un vistazo a todos los recortes de periódico que Audrey había guardado durante todos esos años, estaba pálido y la miraba de forma extraña. Audrey estaba tan segura de que también se iría, que casi se arrepintió de haber dejado que lo descubriera todo.

-Mi padre lleva quince años en prisión y es casi seguro que pase el resto de su vida ahí dentro –Dijo en un hilo de voz, tan bajo que era posible que el taxista no pudiera escucharla- Causó la muerte de muchas personas y no pasa un día sin que me avergüence de tener algo que ver con un hombre así –Audrey tragó saliva, intentando que Percy comprendiera lo confuso de sus sentimientos- Odio lo que es y lo que hizo, Percy. Pero lo quiero porque es mi padre y me quiere. Puede ser un asesino, pero no puedo evitar quererle. Siento que no puedas entenderlo.

Audrey esperó una respuesta, pero Percy sólo podía mirar los recortes del periódico una y otra vez. Bombas. Decenas de muertos. Ejecuciones sumarias. Cuerpos de niños. Y el hombre de Patrick, el padre de Audrey, encabezando muchos de los titulares. Detenciones violentas, juicios rápidos y condenas a cadenas perpetuas. Y una hija que a pesar de todo iba a ver a su padre todos los primeros sábados del mes.

Percy necesitaría algún tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El lunes por la tarde, Audrey no lo recibió como siempre. No hubo besos robados, ni corbatas desanudadas ni protestas desganadas. Nada.

Percy la descubrió frente a su ordenador, trabajando en un proyecto para su carrera universitaria. Percy la observó en silencio unos minutos, puesto que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Recordó los acontecimientos del sábado y se sorprendió al comprender que sólo había necesitado un día para darse cuenta de que quería a Audrey y no le importaba lo que su padre hubiera hecho. Y también de que podía entender perfectamente por qué tenía la necesidad de ir a verlo a la cárcel a pesar de todo.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó por la espalda, besándole el cuello. Ella se tensó al principio, pero no tardó en acariciarle tentativamente los brazos. Percy siguió besándola durante unos minutos más y Audrey se dejó llevar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en los labios y se había olvidado de todo lo que podría salir mal entre ellos.

-He tenido un gran día –Anunció sin querer esperar a que ella le preguntara. Necesitaba hablarle casi tanto como el aire para respirar- La reunión con los empresarios chinos ha sido un éxito.

-¿Lograste encontrar una nueva secretaria a tiempo?

-No hizo falta. Decidí contratar otra vez a la anterior.

Percy sonrió al lograr el efecto deseado. Audrey se giró en la silla y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

-¿La has vuelto a contratar?

-Creo que no puedo despedirla simplemente porque quiera ir a ver a su padre. No parece muy justo.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Audrey esbozó una sonrisa radiante de felicidad, se puso en pie y le besó con violencia. Percy también sonrió cuando sintió cómo el nudo de la corbata desaparecía y se dejó arrastrar hasta el sofá.

Al fin las cosas volvían a ser como debían ser. Perfectas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_No sé muy bien por qué he escrito esto, pero creo que simplemente me ha apetecido. Quería jugar con la posibilidad de que Audrey tuviera cosas en común con un hijo de mortífagos, pero sin ser realmente hija de mortífagos, y la he trasformado en hija de otra clase de asesino. Dejaré en el aire todo el tema de la detención y condena de su padre. Seguro que podéis imaginaros a qué grupo exactamente pertenece, pero no pienso mencionarlo ni nada por el estilo. _

_Por lo demás, aquí Audrey y Percy están al principio de su relación y aún tienen muchas cosas que contarse. Quizá el final sea demasiado feliz. De hecho, había pensado en hacer que Percy no aceptara de nuevo a su secretaria a pesar de querer a Audrey y de que no le importe el origen de su novia. Incluso quería meter un discurso de Audrey mucho más melodramático, pero no creo que haga falta. Después de todo, sí que he contado lo que quería contar._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sé que lo hice antes, pero no puedo evitar dedicar el fic nuevamente a Ammiel, porque no he tenido tiempo –aún- de responder a uno de tus últimos reviews, pero me parece absolutamente alucinante que mi mente esté tan conectada a la tuya y elija nombres para sus personajes que coinciden a la perfección con el tuyo. Y tú ya sabes que soy horrible nombrando cosas :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
